Dan Vs Aviva Corcovado
by Adventures of me
Summary: Chris, Elise, and a reluctant Dan go on an adventure with the Wild Kratts. And when Dan falls for Aviva Corcovado, he forces her to talk to her-when she's busy. After he get's kicked out for abusing her, Dan plots revenge with Zach Varmitech to kidnap her!
1. Chapter 1

**DAN VS.**

Prologue

It was a wonderful day for Chris and his wife, Elise—but not their friend Dan! In the city park, in Los Angeles CA., Dan was whining, scowling and throwing tantrums, while the married couple restrained him!

"GRRR! WHY DO YOU JERK-FACES HAVE TO TAKE ME ON A CREATURE MISSION WITH THE WILD KRATTS?!" Dan roared.

"Cause that's what friends do," Elise said smugly.

"Come on Dan, you'll love it there, Zoology is fun!" Said Chris, "Let me tell you, back in my pre-teens, i used to watching Zoboomafoo—"

— WHO CARES ABOUT PBS KIDS,"Dan hollered "YOU CAN BE A BABY ALL YOU WANT, BUT I'M SMARTER THAN THE AVERAGE JERK! NOW, SHUT UP AND LET ME GO!"

"Yeah, Chris is a child at heart" Elise stated,"Now you need to ask nice if you wanna escape our grip!"

"GRR! NEVER!" Dan said.

"Suit yourself." Elise said, continuing to restraint Dan with Chris.

"Just then, a large metallic turtle shaped spaceship-like flying aircraft landed in the park."

"Aaah! there they are are!" Said Chris excitedly, "Eee! I'm really going to meet the Kratt Brothers in person!"

"You're nervous too?" Elise assured, "Don't worry honey, I've watched Zoboomafoo and Kratt's Creatures too, so i'm nervous as well!"

"Thanks hun!" Said Chris.

"Chris and Elise sittin' in a tree!" Dan said aloud!

"SHUT UP DAN!" Elise scowled.

Suddenly, as the large ship landed, in the open space, in front of our heroes, the door opened and…..

The Kratt Brothers, Chris and Martin showed up, with three others, A Latina with slightly stylish and casual slightly urban clothes! An afro haired African-American lady with female she-urban clothes and a hipster redhead who looked a lot like Shaggy Rogers, as he was munching on pizza!

"Uh, hi!" Said a nervous-nelly Chris.

"He- ey!" said Chris Kratt, "You must be Chris—namely speaking, his wife, Elise, and you must be their friend, Dan."

"Meh, not Elise's friend."

"SHHHH!" Elise shushed harshly to Dan, then, turned back to the Kratts, "We are big fans of yours!"

"Awesome! It's fun to see we got a lot of fans!" Said Martin Kratt, the older Kratt. "Anyways, let's introduce ourselves, you know us, THE KRATT BROTHERS!"

"Yeah, and this is our computer expert, Koki," Said Chris, introducing the African American lady.

"Howdy!" She said.

"Our pilot, jimmy Z!" Said Martin, Introducing the similar Shaggy Rogers look alike.

"How's it going?" the look alike said.

"And of course our head engineer, Aviva Corcovado!" Chris Said Showing the Latina.

"Como estas, por favor!" She said.

"Blah blah Bla—huh?" Dan, after the last blah, saw Aviva, and it was for him love at first sight! He visualized her singing J. Holiday's 2007 single, "Bed" in a deeper and more professional tone then her high pitched voice. Dan was in a love daze.

"Together, we're the Wild Kratts!" Said Chris and Martin at once.

"So how about we hop aboard and do some creature adventuring!" Chris Announced.

Everyone cheered!

Yesss!" Dan said sneakingly, ready for his move for Aviva.

Uh Bro,"A worried Martin said to Chris, "I'm sorry but….don't know, that Dan guy, ….he kind reminds me of Za—."

Nonsense, no need to judge a book by it's cover, dude!" Said Chris.

"Gulp, okay!"

Meanwhile, Chris and Elise, were chatting with Chris and Martin, in the Tortuga's cockpit, in the turtle ship's head, with Jimmy piloting the mobile home base.

We have to tell you bros, Zoboomafoo and Kratts Creatures were our pastime," Said Chris, "We loved learning about animals and that lemur, Zoboo himself, was so charming and funny!"

Yeah those we're the days!" the other Chris reminisced.

"Hanging with our creature pals in Animal Junction," Martin said, "that was fun!"

So we're headed for India, right?" Elise asked.

Dan walked closer to Aviva who was working on Invention plans.

"Hi Dan, what's up?" Aviva asked.

"Hey, Ciao!" Dan tried to charm, "Whatcha doing?" He said with a slice charming grin,

I working on some blueprints on my up and coming Invention!"

Before that you wanna hang out?"

"Sorry but to me, this plan is urgent and Koki and I have to get this job done pronto, Sorry!"

Aviva alongside Koki went back to work.

"Aww, come on, can we do this? I mean, you can take a break any other time right?" Dan asked confused.

"Sorry but this is urgent so please, let me and Koki make invention plans!"

"Aww Come on, You can do this later, I mean lets get to know each other!"

NO! Be patient, i promise We can hang out, just be quiet and let us do this! PLEASE?!" Aviva said almost losing her patient. "When we get to India, we'll get to do so!"

LOSING MY PATIENCE?! I can't wait that long! Look, we can do this, come on! Please!"

"I…SAID NO!" NOW, PLEASE LET US WORK?"

"PLEASE!"

Aviva Getting annoyed, roared, "WHY DON'T YOU GET OUTTA OF THE INVENTION STATION AND LEAVE US ALONE?"

Dan gasped heartbroken, then…. got angry! Enraged even!

YOU WILL COME HANG OUT WITH ME,YOU JERKFACE!"

Aviva gasped as she got mad herself.

But, Dan fiercely grabbed Aviva's hand and pulled her but she try get off Dan's grip, and temporarily succeeded! But, Dan Jumped on Aviva and Pulled her down. Seeing this, as the Two began to fight, Koki got angry herself,

"HEY! Dan right? YOU MESS WITH MY BOSS, AVIVA, YOU MESS WITH ME!"

"Koki tried her best to fight Dan, but, failed as he threw her down on the floor—Hard!

"Giving up the computer whiz said, "Don't worry Aviva, I'll get help!" As she went to get the rest of the gang.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" Aviva said sobbing after many blows from her abuser! Dan was too strong for her—and Koki!

But hearing this, Dan left a crying Aviva there and tried to get Koki. "THAT SNITCH!"

Aviva hurried her face in her hands as she sat there super sad, because of Dan!

Dan followed Koki to the cockpit as fast as he could but he was too late, he was given by glares by Koki, Chris, Elise, the Kratts, and not Jimmy, but, he knew what was going on.

"Not cool, Dude!" Said Jimmy.

"Yeah, Koki kinda just told us what was going on." Said Chris [Kratt].

"THAT SNITCH!" Dan roared."

"Yeah, and I believe we kinda shouldn't brawl on the Tortuga so lets make amends, okay?" Asked Martin.

"BLAH BLAH BLAH," Dan retorted, "Aviva's a baby, she won't go out with me, do!"

Everyone gasped!

'DAN!" Said Chris firmly, (Dan's best friend, not Kratt) "That's enough, do you really think every cute girl revolves around you?"

Uh yeah! Just look at me." Said said happily!

Hearing enough, an angry Aviva entered the cockpit demanding, "JIMMY, FLY THIS PLANE BACK TO LOS ANGELES, NOW!"

"I agree!" Koki and Elise said at once. The two looked at each other. "You get me!" they both Agreed.

To Dan's dismay, Jimmy quickly flew the Tortuga HQ back to Los Angeles. As they reached there, Elise and and Chris quietly restrained the reluctant Dan to the main room to be beamed down to his apartment building! And that's exactly what happened.

As Dan was finally beamed down, the Tortuga hovered above. A door opened, on the side of the ship, Chris looked out sad at Dan.

"Chris, you can help me…." Dan looked up and said.

Chris did looked sad and walked back into the ship, as the Tortuga flew back to it's away to India.

With that, tears welled up in his eyes and Dan's sadness turned to frustration, and then, anger as he bellowed,

"AVIVA CORCOVADO!"

 **DAN VS.**

 **AVIVA CORCOVADO**

( Aviva saying "Fantastico!")


	2. Chapter 2

**DAN VS AVIVA CORCOVADO**

Chapter 1

Back at his home, Dan muttered greeting Mr Mumbles—his female cat.

Yeah, hi Mr Mumbles," He greeted. "You know, I meet this gorgeous girl, Aviva, then she takes my threats seriously, what's up?"

"I will plot revenge solo if I have to, even though Chris, and his baby-faced wife are joining the Wild Kratts, on a creature mission. Ooh, how I want to take them down then Kidnap Aviva!"

But little did the vengeful Dan know, that, secretly watching him in his large monitor room on his black jet, was none other than a skinny brunette pale skinned man dressed in black, alongside his hench bots. It was the evil Zach Varmitech, the Wild Kratts's nemesis, and evil robotics inventor. he uses this inventions to break the laws of nature and tries schemes to conquer the Tortuga!

"Well… you don't have to be Alone…." Zach said plotting his scene to India, but first, he was in los angeles watching the Wild Kratts as usual and liked what happened to poor Aviva.

"Alright Zach Bots," He said "To that apartment building, here, in Los Angeles, that guy beating up Aviva was heading! Hahahahaha! I feel him!"

All of a sudden, in his apartment, to his dismay—and annoyance, Dan heard a knock on his door.

"GRRRR! WHO KNOCKS ON MY DOOR JUST TO BOTHER ME?!" He roared, as he barged angrily to his door.

ALRIGHT, WHO SAYS YOU CAN—Woah!"

Zach Varmitech and a few Zach Bots were at his door step.

"Uh who are you?" Dan asked confused.

Hello, Zach Varmitech at your service," Zach said, "I heard you have girl trouble."

HEY! HOW'D YOU KNOW?" Dan argirly asked. "Plus how's it any of your business?"

"Trust me, that Aviva Quirkovado is one of my main enemies, the 'Wild Rats', in reality the Wild…ugh….Kratts, which includes Chris and Martin Rat."

Nice Insult, I'm liking you already!"

"I heard you wanna get together with miss Aviva,"

"Oh yes! Yes please!"

"Well call me matchmaker, cause I can help you KIDNAP her! With the help of my Zach Bots of course!"

With that, Zach showed Dan his Zach Bots, next to him

"Woah, those robots look so jerk-like!" Said Dan

"I was preferring evil, but jerk-like works too!" Zach replied. "Come on my jet, we'll get back at the Wild Rats for kicking you out, deal?"

Dan thought for a minute, then he agreed.

"Deal!" Dan said, "Heh heh heh, those Wild Rats will pay!"

Then what are we waiting for let's get on the jet, BRO!"

"YOU SAID IT!" Dan said aloud as the two troublemakers got beamed up as Zach pressed a button on his remote, while outside of the small apartment building.


	3. Chapter 3

**DAN VS. AVIVA CORCOVADO**

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, on the Tortuga HQ, Chris and Martin in the cockpit decided to continue their conversation with Jimmy Z—piloting the ship, the other Chris and Elise. Aviva and her sidekick, Koki were working on a blueprint on their new invention in the main room.

"So," Said Elise,"Let me get this straight, dudes, you guys put your creature power suits on, you scan the creature to Aviva, she studies the abilities to the animal and she sends the disk to you and you touch the animal with the of the creature power suits and—you BECOME ANIMALS?"

"You got it!" Said Chris (Kratt).

Awesome!" Said Elise.

Elise's hubby, the other Chris, was looking out the window sad and seemingly regretful. Elise was concerned.

"Honey, what's wrong?" She Asked.

"I don't know," Chris stated, "Restraining Dan outta here—"

"Woah Woah woah," Said Elise firmly, "Dan new what he was getting into, abusing girls is wrong! And, I should Know!"

"I know, but maybe we could give him another chance! I mean, we could give him watchful eye!"

"I'm sorry dude, but I believe Martin and I were scared, when he was abusing Aviva." Said Chris Kratt.

Yeah sorry man, but your friend, no offense, kinda reminds me of our nemesis, Zach Varmitech. Heh heh!"

"Yeah, I see what your talking about!" Said Chris Sadly.

"We'll give Dan a call." Chris Kratt said feeling for the other Chris.

Aviva installed a phone mode in the cockpit. Chris Kratt dialed Dan's home phone number, the home phone rang and Chris got a startling message!

"Yeah, yeah, this is Dan! Hope you'll leave me a massage — NOT!"

"Hey Dan, it's Chris Kratt, we're feeling regretful for kicking you out." Mr Kratt (Chris) said. "How bout — if she has time—you can kinda make amends. that way, you can work things out and be friends ….. I hope — no offense! Until then,"

Gee I hope he answers the phone!" Said Martin.

I hope not." Said Elise.

Elsewhere, reaching India, before the Wild Kratts, the black jet landed in a open space in the jungle.

Zach and Dan were locating the heroes on Zach's monitor room.

"Aah, India!" Zach said, "Perfect for our plan! We'll start our trap for the Wild Rats, as soon as they arrive!"

Dan nodded in agreement. Suddenly, the Monitor noticed the Tortuga landing in another jungle space.

Aah! Perfect!" Zach excitedly said, "They're here!"

"You had me at Hello!" Snickered Dan.

Martin, Chris, the other Chris and Elise, headed out.

"All right It's creature adventuring time!" Martin said aloud with pride.

"Yeah, I'm raring to study a black panther right now," Said Chris (Mr. Kratt).

Aviva came out suddenly.

Hey, Chris, Elise!" She called out, "You can't go on creature adventuring without…"

Aviva showed the couple, —Creature power suits! For them!

"For us?" Asked Elise's hubby Chris.

"Thanks Aviva!" Said Elise!

"No problemo!" Aviva responded!

"Now, LET'S GO!" Elise said!

In the opposite part of the jungle the Wild Kratts and couple find a clearing until, they see something else instead!

Everyone Gasped.

'What is that goth-like jet?" Asked the hubby Chris.

"Oh ho ho ho, We know who that goth like jet belongs to," Said Martin, "Our nemesis Zach Varmitech! The guy, in whom I compared Dan to!" He continued sheepishly.

But as the jet started to hover up over the jungle, above them, the four friends got suspicious.

"Uh, Chris to Tortuga, Chris to Tortuga!" Chris Kratt said the crew in his creature pod, a computer like walkie talkie thingy

Aviva answered "Go Chris,"

"We've just spotted Zach's jet here. It just hovered up and left, but, I'm not sure!"

"With Zach out there, it means nothing but…trouble!"


	4. Chapter 4

**DAN VS. AVIVA CORCOVADO**

Chapter 3

Meanwhile, inside the Tortuga, Aviva, Koki and Jimmy Z. were going plan the co-ordanates to Zach's jet, but suddenly, there was this reporter a suit but no tie that walked into the Tortuga.

"Hello, I'm looking for Aviva Corcovado head inventor of the Tortuga!"

Huh? That's me." Aviva said confused "But what do you want with …me?"

"Come with me, and you'll find an interview as a career in your own engineering company. You'l! be rich with an infinity of dollars!"

Aviva gushed! "Fantastico!" She said excitedly! "I can't believe it! this is my big moment!"

"Koki, Jimmy, I'll be back, and when I get my own company you guys can work for me!"

"Awesome!" Said Jimmy.

"I'll let Chris and Martin know!" Said Koki, as she chirped the Kratts.

"Chris, Martin, You won't believe this, Aviva's getting interviewed!"

"Woah! that's Awesome!" Said Chris,

"Yeah, let us know when she's back!" Said Martin.

"Gotcha!" Said Koki.

Meanwhile, as the reporter took her outside, little did the Latina engineer know, that, when she wasn't looking, the reporter took behind his pocket and pressed it, and a beam was lifting the two up into the air.

"Ay, What's happening?" Aviva asked scared?

The reporter morphed into it's true form—A Zach Bot!"

Aviva gasped hard! And got angry!

"I wonder what Zach want's with me?" She muttered.

As soon as the unexpected ride ended in Zach's jet, Aviva roared as she called out to Zach!

"All right Zach, show yourself!" She boomed!

Zach stepped forth and clapped his hands slowly.

"Well done, Zach-Bot, well done!"

"What do you want with me Zach? ANSWER ME!"

"Awww I don't want anything to do with you!" Zach replied. "COME ON OUT!" He called!

"Gotcha!" A familiar voice said.

With that a familiar figure stepped out—Dan!

Gasp! DAN?!" Aviva said, skeptical at first

"Ciao toots!" Dan said.

Oh no! No no no no no!" Aviva cried!

"Oh Come now, you two belong together" Zach Said.

"Grrr! My Fist belongs trough your Jaw, bub"

"Zach bots, restraint Aviva!" Zach said as Aviva's fist was heading for her Zach's face. But the Zach Bots did what they were told.

"What are you doing?" Aviva cried! "Get off ugh!"

But Aviva, unfortunately coudn't get free from the Zach Bot's grip.

"Ahahahaha! Sorry Aviva but you'll be marrying Dan!" Zach Cackled!

"That's right!" Dan agreed.

Meanwhile, at the Tortuga HQ Koki and Jimmy were waiting for Aviva to come back.

Gee Where's Aviva?" Asked Jimmy?

"I don't know JZ," Koki responded, "But ….It has been a long time i'll go check in with the database!"

And with that, Koki used her computer skills to locate the area around the Tortuga until…..

"Aha Zach's Jet, we need to get the Couple and Kratts Asap!"


	5. Chapter 5

**DAN VS AVIVA CORCOVADO**

Chapter 4

Suddenly while looking for a Black panther, Chris (Kratt) gets a call, on his creature pod, from Koki.

"Come in." Chris said.

"Guys!" Koki wailed! "It's no wonder Aviva taking forever Zach is hovering nearby!"

Oh my!" Said Martin,"Which means he must've…gulp!…."

"…Kidnap her?" The Brothers said at once.

"I'm starting to guess so my self!" Said Koki.

"Well," Martin said. "Aviva's rescued us before, now it's our turn to return the favor!"

"You said it bro!" Said Chris, "Like what happened to her by fashion designer Donita Donata!"

"Grrrr….. I had enough lady abusing!" Growled Elise. "Count me in!"

"Elise is my wife and we always stick together!" Said Chris,"I'm coming too."

"Alright!" Said Martin, "Let's get our Bat creature power disks! Plus, Aviva made copies earlier for guests….. just like yourselves, voila!" He said, showing the extra disks!

"Wow, awesome!" Said Mr. Elise, Chris.( Not Chris Kratt.)

"Cool!" Marveled Elise herself!

"I've got a bat toenail!" Chris (Kratt)said.

And with that the brothers and couple touched the toenail and….

Alright guys," Chris Kratt said, "Lets get ready to…."

"ACTIVATE BAT POWERS!"

With that, the brothers and couple were ready to fly!

LET'S GO!" the Kratts said and the four friends flew up to Zach's hovering plane.

So Zach Varmitech? He…. is…" Chris paused, but Mr Kratt, the other Chris, told him.

"Our arch nemesis," He said, "An evil robotics inventor, who makes animals work for him via his inventions for his own purposes!"

"Okay that is lame!" Said Elise.

I know, breaking the laws of nature!" Said Martin.

Finally, the four reached Zach's plane hovering over the Tortuga. Dan and Zach were about to start a wedding! With an angry Aviva, tied up with tape over her mouth, in a cart as the bride, Dan as the groom and the Zach bots in the audience, and Zach himself as the preacher! All was good for the bad guys, (not Aviva) Until Zach got an alert, from one of his Zach Bots!

Master we have a situation here.

"Hey what gives?!" Asked Dan

Zach just sighed in annoyance, as he walked over to his monitor room.

"Be right Back!" He muttered.

But Zach's annoyance turned to nerves as he saw his adversaries in his monitor and / or behind his plane!

"WILD RATS!?" He yelped as his nerves turned to anger. Hearing this, Dan rushed over looking to see who it was.

"Yeah," He said, "The Wild Rats yeah and two other creatures that have the face of …. Chris and Elise?"

"Chris and Elise? Who are they?" Zach asked.

"Chris and Elise are my best friend, and his pinch faced wife. Sometimes he goes against me because HE'S SUCH A GOODY TWO SHOES— ER SANDALS! And now, this is one of these times!"

"Bummer, than let's capture them all"

"You bet, and you are better than Chris"

"Not Chris Rat!"

The Kratt Brothers and the couple were closing in on Zach's jet. Martin looked in the window and noticed someone tied up in a cart in some wedding dress—Aviva!

"Uh, guys you might wanna see this!" He said.

His bro, Chris Kratt, Elise and her hubby, the other Chris came over and gasped!

"I'll kick his—" Elise growled but got cut by her husband, Chris. (Not Mr. Kratt.)

Luckily, the four were small, in bat powers, so, the four flew into a duct to stop Zach. Then they deactivated.

Dan and Zach were skeptical and confused, when their adversaries were missing!

"Hey! Where are they?" Dan asked annoyed.

"I don't Know!" Zach responded. "They just—"

"—Right here!" Said two familiar voices, in form of Chris and Martin's.

"Wild Rats!?" Zach Said, "But how?"

Bat powers!" Said Chris and Elise, but we're Surprised to see another but familiar figure with Zach.

"What? Dan?!" Said Chris.

"That's right, you Wild Rats…..and couple! Dan is with me now guys, and there's nothing you can do about it, hahaha!"

"First, Dan assaults Aviva, then he joins an alliance with YOU to KIDNAP her, and the both of you force her to marry him?" Snarled a livid Elise. "Why I ought ta….."

Elise was ready to kick Zach and Dan's butt but Chris Kratt grabbed her arm, gently put it down, and shook his head slowly.

Hmph!" Said a reluctant do do no violence Elise.

What do you wild rats and losers want?" Asked Dan.

"We want to let you know that abusing people is not cool," Said Chris (Kratt)

"Yeah," said Martin, "Excpecialy the ladies, namely Aviva, so …..think you could please let her go?

"NEVER!" the two villains stubbornly said.

"Like Zach, like Dan!" Elise said smugly.

"OK you asked for it!" the Bros said at once, as they and the couple ….

"ACTIVATE PRONGHORN POWERS!" the four said as the couple got extra pronghorn disks from the bros.

With that, the four dashed off to the fake wedding room, to free Aviva!

"Zach Bots, Stop them!" Zach said, but it was too late! A freed and an angry Aviva sneakingly took her wedding dress off, revealing her normal clothes, and turned off hover mode/auto pilot, and hopped on Elise who, meanwhile, along with the Brothers and hubby reactivated into peregrine falcons and Flew out of Zach's jet!

"Later losers!" Called out Elise.

"Nooooooo!" Zach and Dan wailed!

"Grrrrrrr! WE'LL GET YOU NEXT TIME YOU WILD RATS!"

"THAT'S WILD KRATTS!" Chris and Martin called back!

Suddenly in the jet, Zach and Dan felt a shake!

What's going on?!

"I don't know!" Zach answered! "Lets go to the controls in the cockpit."

And that's where the two went, and to their surprise someone turned the plane back to hover mode /auto pilot — and flew away!

As Zach flew Dan back to the US,—- Los Angeles of course, Zach had a quick conversation with Dan.

"Dan," Zach said, in front of dan's doorstep with the black jet hovering outside, "You were like a brother to me, you were loyal and a jerk like me! We had some times together. Don't worry cuz, I will kidnap Aviva someday, after I defeat the Wild Rats someday, and you can have Aviva all to yourself! Now I have to go until then, farewell!"

Dan was speechless, as Zach left for his Jet and did the remote thing as he got beamed up into his jet and flew away!

"I'll never forget you!" Dan said as he and Mr. Mumbles left to watch their fave TV show.

Meanwhile in India the Wild Kratts and couple, were celebrating our victory!

"Well," said Chris, "Mission accomplished,we got Aviva back from Zach …. and that Dan guy… heh heh, no offense other Chris"

"Yeah but…. I feel sorry for ….Dan!"

Elise just sighed in amusement. And everybody just laghued.

"I just hope Dan nor Zach won't kidnap me again!" Said Aviva, and everyone agreed.

 **THE END**


End file.
